


Beau comment on peints les anges

by Diana924



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: C’è qualcosa di angelico in Philippe de Lorraine quando dorme.





	Beau comment on peints les anges

C’è qualcosa di angelico in Philippe de Lorraine quando dorme.

Con i capelli biondi che gli incorniciano il volto, l’espressione serena e il corpo rilassato assomiglia davvero a un angelo, beau comment on peintre les anges pensa Philippe tornando con la mente a come spesso gli “altri” definiscano il suo favorito, bello come si dipingono gli angeli.

In quei momenti appare angelico e innocente, il volto di un cherubino e l’animo di un demone ma in quei momenti Philippe si gode semplicemente l’attimo. Lorraine è bizzoso, esigente e abituato a vivere nel lusso o meglio è così terrorizzato dalla povertà che consuma ogni sua energia nel divertirsi e rendersi la vita piacevole assecondando ogni capriccio che la sua mente bizzarra gli presenta. Philippe sa che dovrebbe tenerlo a distanza, impedirgli di dilapidare il suo patrimonio o di condurlo tra i mille sentieri della deboscia dove l’altro si muove abitualmente ma sa anche che non riuscirebbe a fare a meno di lui, ci ha provato, ci ha provato così tante volte ma non riesce a fare a meno di Lorraine e soprattutto non riesce ad allontanarlo dal suo cuore.

In quei momenti, mentre lo osserva dormire lentamente accarezzato dai primi raggi del sole, Philippe pensa che dovrebbe tenerlo sempre così, bello e in sua balia, teneramente incosciente, incapace di lagnarsi, di pretendere e di complottare.

Eppure così gli mancherebbero così tanti aspetti di Lorraine, il suo orgoglio tipico dei Guise, le sue alzate d’ingegno che riescono sempre a divertirlo anche quando sono scandalose, anzi principalmente quando si tratta di scandali e idee vagamente perverse.

Quell’anima tormentata che di proposito non vuole trovare pace e quel corpo che prima lo ha avvinto a sé e ora non vuole lasciarlo andare, e soprattutto il passato che hanno condiviso assieme. Forse è abitudine, forse noia e potrebbe anche essere amore ma Philippe sa bene che non riuscirà mai ad allontanare Lorraine, non realmente.

Specialmente non quando dorme in quella maniera, in quei momenti gli sembra quasi più bello del solito, una bellezza tranquilla eppure sensuale di cui non si stancherebbe mai, e non solo perché non viene tormentato dai capricci dell’altro, ma perché tiene moltissimo a Lorraine, un sentimento che va oltre l’amore.

E anche perché quando dorme non si lagna, anche per quello."


End file.
